Fragmentos
by StarCharm
Summary: Breves historias diferentes girando entorno a Kirito y Asuna, una para cada día de la KiriAsu week 2017.
1. Chapter 1

**La verdad estoy muy apenada porque en verdad quería escribir historias decentes para la KiriAsu week, pero solo me llegaban pequeñas ideas que no tenía idea de cómo desarrollar. Así que para no quedarme sin hacer nada voy a subir una pequeña historia para cada día de la semana.**

 **Cada una será diferente y no estará unida con otra de cualquier forma, además de que serán sus propios AUs.**

 **Sin más preámbulos espero disfruten la primera historia!**

* * *

Desde que escuchó de la existencia del NerveGear Asuna estuvo maravillada. Era el siguiente gran paso para la tecnología de realidad virtual. Un dispositivo que mediante señales al cerebro te inmersa en un mundo de infinitas posibilidades, un mundo dónde podías ser quien tú quisieras y podías aspirar hasta dónde los límites te llevaran. Parecía un sueño.

Y aunque era claro que sus padres jamás la dejarían usar semejante dispositivo, tan pronto su hermano dejó descuidado el suyo tras irse a un inesperado viaje de negocios Asuna no dudó en probarlo por su cuenta. Sería solo por un par de horas para ver si funcionaba, lo suficiente para al menos tener una pequeña probada de ese mundo tan increíble. Al menos, ese había sido su plan.

Inmediatamente Asuna se enamoró de Aincrad. Cómo soñaba con presenciar tan hermosos paisajes y ciudades, de ver tantas personas, y de poder iniciar de nuevo como ella quisiera. Era un sueño hecho realidad. Pero el sueño rápidamente se tornó en pesadilla cuando ella y otros 10,000 jugadores quedaron atrapados.

Agobiada por el terror y la desesperanza Asuna se sintió perdida. Por dónde viera había pánico, confusión y desdicha, y el sentimiento lúgubre de perdición inundó a los jugadores. Pero no podía terminar ahí, no después de haberse sentido tan viva por primera vez en años. Asuna iba a sobrevivir, iba a luchar por continuar y por regresar a su hogar.

Y Asuna continuó viviendo. Vivió 2 años enteros en el mundo de Sword Art Online, donde se volvió la segunda mejor jugadora, la subcomandante del gremio más poderoso y un símbolo de liderazgo y esperanza para los demás jugadores. Pero sobre todo en esos 2 años Asuna encontró el amor con Kirito. Se casaron, compraron una cabaña solo para ellos dos en el piso 22, y hasta adoptaron un dulce AI como hija.

Lentamente la pesadilla se volvió en el más grande sueño cumplido de Asuna.

Pero incluso después de esos 2 años Asuna no logró recobrar su libertad. Aunque Sword Art Online llegó a su fin y los jugadores que sobrevivieron regresaron al mundo real, un pequeño porcentaje incluyéndola a ella, seguían sin poder escapar. Y no fue fácil, pero Kirito impulsado por la desesperación y el anhelo de ver a Asuna abrir los ojos la liberó de esa prisión. Le prometió ir a verla al hospital y compartir con ella sus primeros momentos de vuelta al mundo real.

La imagen de Kirito frente a ella desapareció, y Asuna tomó un suspiró tan pronto el NerveGear en su cabeza al fin se apagó. Su cuerpo se sentía ligero, débil y tieso, pero forzó que sus brazos se levantaran, y con sus manos temblorosas logró quitarse el NerveGear para ponerlo a un lado suyo de la cama.

Se sujetó lo más firme que pudo de la cama e intentó sentarse, sorprendida ante la poca fuerza que su cuerpo podía ejercer. Le tomó un par de intentos encontrar el equilibrio, pero finalmente Asuna pudo sentarse.

Jadeó cansada ante el esfuerzo que su cuerpo no había hecho en años tras estar acostado tanto tiempo, y mientras ella recuperaba el aliento aprovechó esos minutos para poder ajustarse de nuevo a su propia realidad.

Asuna guio sus manos hacia su cabello, deslizando sus dedos hacia abajo para sentir qué tanto había crecido. Sus largos mechones caían tras su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, recordando vagamente que antes de adentrarse a SAO le llegaba a la altura de los codos.

Movió su mano hacia sus brazos, sintiendo ligeramente alarmada lo delgado y huesudos que estaban. Tocó sus piernas que estaban escondidas bajo la sábana y Asuna frunció el ceño preocupada al sentir que estaban en el mismo estado que sus brazos.

"Bajé mucho de peso." Asuna murmuró, pero su propia voz se distorsionó en al aire y solo llegó como distantes ruidos a sus oídos.

No solo estaba anormalmente delgada, pero tampoco podía escuchar bien. Por un breve momento Asuna sintió pena del tan solo pensar que Kirito la vería por primera vez en ese estado, pero conociéndolo seguramente ni le pondría atención. Asuna sonrió; así era él.

Escuchó como la puerta a su habitación se abrió, seguido por el movimiento de una cortina.

"Asuna."

Asuna volteó en la dirección de la familiar suave voz masculina y sonrió.

"Kirito."

Asuna extendió su mano añorante, y sintió una sensación cálida nacer en su pecho cuando Kirito entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Se subió en la cama con ella para sujetarla suavemente, casi temiendo que la fuera a romper, y la abrazó contra su pecho.

Siempre se sentía segura cuando estaba en sus brazos. Era cálido, suave y acogedor, y se sentía completamente diferente comparado con el mundo virtual. Era reconfortante, y Asuna podía sentir el gentil palpitar de su corazón.

Kirito la alejó de él para ver su rostro, pero tan pronto la miró detenidamente la sonrisa que tenía en los labios se desvaneció.

Asuna sonrió tristemente al sentir el cuerpo de Kirito ponerse tenso. Ya se había dado cuenta.

"Sé que debía decírtelo, pero no pude." Asuna susurró apenada. "Perdóname."

Kirito postró su frente contra la de ella, mirando fijamente a ese par de ojos perdidos detrás de una cortina blanca y nebulosa.

"No tienes por qué disculparte." Kirito le murmuró.

Asuna rio, lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

"No puedo escucharte bien. Pero sé lo que dijiste." Sollozó suavemente. "Siempre lo supe. Sabía que no te importaría, porque siempre has sido así conmigo… tan dulce y tierno."

La tristeza lo invadió cuando lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por las mejillas de Asuna. Se acercó nuevamente a ella y la volvió a abrazar, permitiendo que ella escondiera su rostro en su cuello mientras quebraba en llanto y él postraba su mentón sobre su hombro.

"No siempre fui así… cuando era niña estaba bien. Pero cuando crecí…"

Asuna no pudo continuar, su voz se quebraba entre sus lágrimas y sollozos, y solo pudo continuar llorando mientras Kirito acariciaba su cabeza gentilmente.

El NerveGear proyectaba el mundo virtual a los jugadores a través de señales al cerebro. Desde ahí podía manipular todos los sentidos para que uno viera, escuchara, sintiera, oliera e incluso saboreara lo que sea que el juego quisiera. Si por cualquier razón las señales que se mandaban al cerebro a través de los nervios de alguien no lograban enviarse, el NerveGear podía sobrepasar ese obstáculo mandando las señales directamente al cerebro, haciendo que alguien discapacitado pudiera recobrar ese sentido en el mundo virtual.

En ese mundo virtual hasta un ciego podría volver a ver.

"¿Sabes que eso no me importa verdad?" Kirito dijo contra el oído de Asuna para que ella pudiera escucharlo claramente. "Yo te amo, y eso nunca va a cambiar."

Asuna levantó sus brazos y rodeó la espalda de Kirito lo más fuerte que pudo para traerlo más cerca hacia ella.

"Yo también te amo."

* * *

 **Plot twist! Todo fue exactamente lo mismo excepto que Asuna era ciega. Me gustó mucho esta idea y hasta tuve que investigar un poco en el tema.**

 **Dato curioso: Hay ceguedad que ocurre por daño en los ojos, y hay ceguedad que ocurre por las interconexiones hacia el cerebro. Si Asuna hubiera sido ciega por los ojos no hubiera podido ver nada en el NerveGear de todos modos.**

 **También hice que ella naciera con la vista normal y se volviera ciega después, porque si hubiera nacido ciega definitivamente habría estado muy desorientada la primera vez que entrara a SAO.**

 **Bueno pues espero les haya gustado! Haré mini historias de todos los colores y sabores para que no se preocupen que sólo haré angst. Feliz inicio de la KiriAsu week a todos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los días alguien muere. Cuando eso sucede no solo se detiene el latir del corazón, pero también el alma que habitaba ese cuerpo se libera por primera vez para continuar con su camino designado.

El alma trasciende para poder descansar después de un tan largo camino, pero al igual de cómo hay almas viejas y sabias también hay almas jóvenes llenas de amor que no pudieron compartir. Esas almas jóvenes que no contaron con la misma suerte que otros para vivir por mucho tiempo se les da una oportunidad, la oportunidad de regresar y ser un ángel guardián.

Y a Asuna se le dio esa misma oportunidad.

Lo que había sido una sensación fría y melancólica mientras Asuna dio su último suspiro en esa cama de hospital se volvió tibio y reconfortante al darse cuenta de que todo había llegado a su fin. Pudo pensar brevemente como lamentaba no haber hecho ciertas cosas como encontrar el amor o formar una familia, pero tan pronto el pensamiento cruzó su mente Asuna se dio cuenta de que tenía párpados de nuevo, y al abrirlos se encontró de regreso en el hospital.

Solo que esa no era su habitación, ya había alguien en la cama, una mujer. La mujer se veía agotada pero sonriente, y a su lado un hombre la abrazaba con cariño.

Asuna miró a su alrededor; a pesar de estar en frente de varios doctores nadie la veía. Entonces empezó a observar su cuerpo; su piel se veía sana como estaba antes de enfermarse, tenía puesto una holgada túnica blanca que se sentía suave y cómoda contra su piel, y adornando su espalda había un par de enormes alas blancas.

Pensó en entrar en pánico, pero por alguna razón se mantuvo en perfecta calma. Giró su mirada de regreso a la mujer, y justo entonces se dio cuenta de que cargaba en sus brazos un recién nacido con mechones negros.

"Tu nombre será Kazuto." Dijo la mujer felizmente.

Los ojos de Asuna cayeron sobre el bebé que lloraba desamparado, y una sensación de orgullo y amor la invadió.

"Kazuto." Asuna repitió para ella misma.

Tímidamente Asuna acercó su mano hacia las mejillas rosadas del bebé y acarició su rostro suavemente. Tan pronto sus dedos tocaron su piel el bebé dejó de llorar, y abrió sus ojos grises para ver a Asuna curiosamente.

Asuna le sonrió tiernamente.

"Voy a cuidar de ti Kazuto."

Desde entonces Asuna jamás se separó de él. De día a noche Asuna permaneció a su lado, interviniendo cuando fuese necesario para mantener al pequeño Kazuto a salvo, y con el pasar de los años Asuna testiguó orgullosa como el pequeño bebé que conoció ese día crecía rápidamente.

Cuando Kazuto tenía ya 6 años podía hablar elocuentemente con sus padres, mostraba interés en ciertos hobbies, y tenía una gran curiosidad que lo impulsaba a descubrir cosas nuevas cada día. Kazuto definitivamente cambió constantemente al crecer, pero Asuna lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

Sin embargo, a pesar de qué tan bien ella juraba conocer al pequeño, Asuna perdió el aliento cuando de repente Kazuto le dirigió la palabra.

"Eres muy bonita." Kazuto le había sonreído maravillado.

Asustada por la repentina interacción Asuna tuvo que cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie más en la habitación y que Kazuto en verdad se estuviera dirigiendo a ella.

Asuna llevó un dedo para apuntar a su pecho.

"¿Me hablas a mí?"

"Pues sí, tu eres la única que está aquí conmigo."

Asuna no sabía que era posible que las personas pudieran ver a sus ángeles guardianes. Definitivamente le fue inesperado, pero tampoco le disgustaba.

"Y ya sé que eres." Kazuto continuó. "Mis amigos me han hablado de gente como tú."

Asuna arqueó sus cejas curiosamente.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, tú debes ser mi amiga imaginaria."

Una sonrisa se plasmó en los labios de Asuna. No le importaba que la considerara imaginaria, pero el saber que el niño por el que había velado tanto tiempo la consideraba una amiga llenaba a Asuna de inmensa alegría.

"Eso creo." Asuna rio entretenida.

"Yo soy Kazuto. ¿Cómo te llamas?" Kazuto preguntó mientras se acercaba a inspeccionar detenidamente el rostro de la chica.

"Soy Asuna."

Asuna y Kazuto se hicieron buenos amigos. Fuera en la escuela, durante aventuras, o contando historias antes de ir a dormir los dos siempre estaban juntos. Siempre que alguien le preguntaba a Kazuto con quién estaba hablando él orgullosamente presentaba a su amiga imaginaria Asuna, añadiendo que era la mejor compañera de juegos que pudiera existir.

Asuna hubiera dado lo que fuera por que continuaran así por siempre, pero justo como lo había imaginado con el pasar el tiempo Kazuto gradualmente dejó de verla hasta que a la edad de 10 años ya la había olvidado por completo. No permaneció ni siquiera como un recuerdo, pero Asuna resguardaría todos esos momentos con cariño.

Continuó pasando el tiempo hasta el punto en que Kazuto creció a tener la misma edad en la que ella murió. Sin duda se volvió un chico apuesto que tenía grandes aspiraciones en la vida, y Asuna no pudiendo haber experimentado esa etapa por su cuenta vivió todas esas nuevas experiencias a través de la vida de Kazuto.

Asuna continuó aprendiendo muchas cosas. Aprendió que estudiar una carrera tomaba tiempo y no era sencillo, que las cosas en el amor no siempre eran tan simples como uno quisiera, y que hacer la transición de estudiante a trabajador era algo nuevo y hasta un poco escalofriante. Sin embargo Kazuto jamás se detuvo, y Asuna solo miraba maravillada y orgullosa como ahora ya el joven adulto continuaba con su vida.

Fue testigo de Kazuto encontrando el amor y casándose, de tener un buen empleo con el que era feliz, y hasta de tener una familia. El pequeño que la había tenido de amiga imaginaria creció repentinamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aunque distantes esas memorias le eran muy preciadas a Asuna, y tuvo momentos en los que deseaba poder hablar con él una vez más. Tanto era el anhelo que en varias ocasiones Asuna juraba que Kazuto la miraba de reojo, pero cuando ella le sonreía la expresión en su rostro no cambiaba.

Pero al igual que todo, esa vida también tenía que terminar. En sus últimos momentos estando en cama y rodeado por su familia Kazuto se preparaba para que llegara el fin.

Con el corazón destrozado Asuna permaneció a su lado, sonriéndole mientras lloraba tristemente al viejo que una vez había sido un diminuto bebé. Tuvo una vida plena, llena de felicidad, tristeza, triunfos y fracasos, y Asuna no podía sentirse más orgullosa.

"Lo hiciste muy bien." Asuna le murmuró mientras postró su mano sobre la de él. "Pero ya es hora de que vayas a descansar."

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba Kazuto giró la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos avellana que por tanto tiempo cuidaron de él. Tras ver a la hermosa chica con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas Kazuto le sonrió confortadoramente.

"Entonces si eras real." Murmuró bajo su aliento solo para que ella lo escuchara.

Asuna se estremeció sorprendida, no pensando que Kazuto pudiera volverle a dirigirle la palabra una vez más.

"Muchas gracias." Kazuto susurró su último respiro, sonriendo satisfecho cuando Asuna asintió la cabeza felizmente y dejó que sus ojos finalmente se cerraran.


	3. Chapter 3

Asuna creció siendo la alumna perfecta. Siempre obtuvo el mayor promedio de la escuela, tenía menciones honoríficas, era la estudiante estrella de todos los profesores y era talentosa para el deporte. No era fácil mantener esa reputación, pero Asuna se enorgullecía de que sus esfuerzos siempre rendían frutos al final.

Pero él, él ni siquiera lo intentaba. Surgió de la nada repentinamente arrebatándole a Asuna el primer lugar en calificaciones más altas, siempre encogiéndose de hombros desinteresado ante el increíble mérito. Ese chico de cabello negro, ojos grises y una mueca despreocupada.

Asuna odiaba a Kazuto Kirigaya con todo su ser.

Era la personificación misma de todo lo que ella odiaba. Una persona con desbordante talento pero que nunca se esforzaba, alguien al que siempre las cosas le salían bien sin tener que intentarlo. Pero lo peor de todo era que Asuna era la única que veía su lado arrogante. Ante sus compañeros y profesores Kazuto era reservado y hasta un poco socialmente inepto, pero cuando sentía la mirada de Asuna sobre él Kazuto la miraba de reojo y le lanzaba una sonrisa pícara.

Era inteligente y talentoso, y él lo sabía perfectamente bien.

Hubiera sido un consuelo el saber que nunca tendría que verlo considerando que era un año menor que ella, pero por fuerzas del destino o cruel coincidencia siempre se lograban encontrarse entre los pasillos, y extrañamente cuando casi no había otros alumnos.

Kazuto le hablaba de forma burlona, consciente de la frustración que sus éxitos le daban a Asuna, disfrutando inmensamente al ver ese rostro tan coqueto sonrojarse de ira.

Pero Asuna quería ponerlo en su lugar al menos una vez. Quería demostrarle que el esfuerzo podía triunfar sobre el talento innato si se lo proponía, y la competencia académica entre alumnos de diferentes grados era la oportunidad perfecta.

"¿Supongo que vas a participar?"

Cerrando la puerta de su casillero Asuna le frunció el ceño amargadamente a Kazuto, quien se encontraba reclinándose contra la pared al lado suyo con las manos en los bolsillos.

"Por supuesto que sí." Asuna le contestó firmemente. "Y sé que tú también lo harás."

Kazuto sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Admito que se escucha divertido, sobre todo si estarás tú ahí."

Asuna miró a Kazuto con escepticismo, abrazando los libros que llevaba cargando contra su pecho.

"Ambos sabemos que no te hubieras inscrito si yo no lo hubiera hecho." Asuna dedujo con una sonrisa burlona. "Casi me hace pensar que te estás enamorando de mí."

Kazuto se le acercó a Asuna en un par de largas zancadas, deteniéndose cuando su rostro estaba solo a unos pocos centímetros de distancia del de ella.

"Puede ser. Una chica lista como tú definitivamente se daría cuenta." Kazuto murmuró. "¿A menos que te hayas inscrito con la esperanza de que yo también lo hiciera? Puede que seas tú la que se está enamorando de mí."

Asuna miró a Kazuto detenidamente a los ojos, intentando encontrar sus verdaderas intenciones. Su mirada estaba fija en ella, sonriéndole de esa manera pícara y confiada que lograba irritarla tanto. Lo peor de todo era que Kazuto no era solamente inteligente y talentoso, pero también apuesto. Hasta ella lo podía admitir, y seguramente Kazuto lo sabía.

"¿Eso querrías no?" Asuna le lanzó una mirada rencorosa y con la palma de su mano lo empujó ligeramente para alejarlo de ella.

Se dio la media vuelta y caminó en dirección opuesta a la de Kazuto, donde el chico aún seguía viéndola irse con una mirada de anhelo y emoción.

Cuando el día de la competencia académica llegó los equipos de noveno grado y octavo grado llegaron a la última ronda compitiendo por el primer lugar. Asuna lideraba con determinación y furia el noveno grado, y Kazuto cargaba consigo con confianza y astucia al equipo de octavo. La tensión entre ambos líderes se podía sentir en el aire mientras los puntajes permanecían empatados y el tiempo se agotaba.

Pero tan pronto la última pregunta salió al aire Kazuto y Asuna se miraron el uno al otro al darse cuenta de que ambos tenían la respuesta. Cualquiera podía ganar, todo era cuestión de quién lo haría primero.

Con la velocidad de un destello Kazuto miró asombrado como Asuna alzó su mano en el parpadear de un ojo y dio la respuesta correcta.

Tras la premiación el aula comenzó a vaciarse rápidamente. Los compañeros de Kazuto le agradecieron por su destreza y habilidad, todos contentos con el segundo lugar que obtuvieron. De soslayo Kazuto miraba como Asuna celebraba felizmente con sus integrantes de equipo, la genuina alegría que emanaba de su sonrisa parecía casi hipnotizarlo.

Tras haber terminado la ceremonia Kazuto decidió quedarse afuera de la escuela justo al lado de la entrada para esperar a cuando Asuna saliera. Siendo ella del comité de estudiantes Kazuto suponía que la chica se quedó atrás para ayudar a limpiar el gimnasio, ya cuando todos se habían ido.

Aunque delirantemente feliz Asuna aún no había olvidado que tenía en manos la deliciosa oportunidad de presumirle a Kazuto su victoria en la cara. Se moría por ver la expresión en su rostro, por lo que le fue una grata sorpresa cuando al salir del edificio Asuna vio a Kazuto esperando por ella.

"¿Y tú por qué sigues aquí?" Asuna preguntó con una sonrisa pícara mientras se le acercó al pelinegro.

Kazuto alzó la vista y rio entretenido al ver la expresión de superioridad adornado el rostro de Asuna.

"Quería felicitarte por supuesto." Kazuto respondió yendo directamente al grano. "Esa fue una gran victoria, casi ni vi cómo te moviste tan rápido."

Asuna cruzó sus brazos orgullosamente.

"No por nada me dicen el destello veloz. Siempre termino los exámenes antes que nadie."

"Que apodo tan apropiado."

"Espero no haya rencores después de esto." Asuna continuó de modo burlón. "Después de estar tanto tiempo acostumbrado a que las cosas terminen como tú quieres es de esperarse que estés frustrado."

Kazuto negó con la cabeza mientras alzó sus manos en ademán de rendición.

"Oh por supuesto que no, esa fue una victoria justa por ti." Kazuto le dirigió una inusual sonrisa coqueta a Asuna y la chica se estremeció ligeramente ante el gesto.

Todo ese tiempo Kazuto había disfrutado de jugar con Asuna, de hacerla enojar o tomarla por sorpresa, pero después de su victoria Asuna también se sentía merecedora del mismo derecho. Ese era un juego que dos podían jugar.

Abruptamente sujetando a Kazuto por el cuello de su uniforme Asuna se paró de puntas y acercó bruscamente el rostro del pelinegro hacia ella para que sus labios se conectaran en un beso agresivo. Kazuto se sobresaltó justo donde estaba parado, tomado por sorpresa por sus veloces y repentinos movimientos.

Antes de que Kazuto pudiera decidir si debería regresar el beso o no Asuna se apartó de él, y la chica sonrió triunfante al ver por primera vez el rostro de Kazuto completamente sonrojado.

"Entonces vamos a celebrar." Asuna dijo con un guiño. "Vayamos a cenar. Yo invito para que no te sientas tan mal por perder."

Saliendo del breve estupor tras registrar que Asuna lo estaba invitando a salir Kazuto soltó una risa nerviosa que después terminó en una sonrisa traviesa.

"Me encantaría."


	4. Chapter 4

Kazuto había tenido esa pesadilla otra vez. Despertó en medio de la noche sudando con el palpitar acelerado de su corazón resonando fuertemente en sus oídos, e imágenes vívidas y atormentadores recorriéndole la mente. El recordar como Asuna lloraba silenciosamente mientras Sugou la manoseaba le quebraba el corazón.

Tenía que verla, si no lo hacía no podría volver a dormir.

Saliendo de su cama y vistiéndose rápidamente Kazuto se apresuró en bajar las escaleras y escabullirse hasta la puerta principal. Esa no era la primera vez que se escapaba a la mitad de la noche, por lo que no le fue dificultad hacer su salida sin emitir un solo sonido.

Consciente de que su motocicleta sería demasiado ruidosa Kazuto fue por su bicicleta, y en contra de la fría brisa nocturna pedaleó en dirección a casa de Asuna.

Como todos estaban dormidos las calles se encontraban completamente vacías, y Kazuto no tardó en ver a la distancia la casa que a ese punto ya le resultaba tan familiar. Aunque Kazuto ya había estado acostumbrado a la enorme mansión en la que Asuna solía vivir, por alguna razón que ella no quiso explicar los padres de Asuna decidieron que ella debía mudarse a otro edificio donde pudiera estar siempre con su hermano.

Estacionando su bicicleta por la banqueta Kazuto rodeó el edificio en busca de una ventana que ya sabía estaba cubierta por un par de cortinas blancas. Las luces se veían apagadas, pero a pesar de saber que Asuna estaba dormida Kazuto en verdad necesitaba verla. Tomó un par de diminutas piedras no más grandes que una canica y comenzó a lanzarlas hacia la ventana.

Tras el tercer lanzamiento se encendió una luz, y Kazuto sonrió al ver la silueta de Asuna aproximarse a la ventana para abrir las cortinas y mirar hacia afuera.

"Asuna!" Kazuto susurró para llamar su atención.

Asuna se sobresaltó al ver al pelinegro llamándola, y con un ademán apresurado le señaló que la esperara en la puerta principal. Kazuto hizo como ella le pidió y dio la vuelta de regreso para pararse justo afuera de la entrada.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Kazuto sonrió aliviado al ver a Asuna vistiendo su bata de dormir con el cabello alborotado y una mirada somnolienta.

"Kazuto… son las 3 de la mañana." Asuna murmuró preocupada. "No deberías estar aquí, Kouichirou podría verte."

"Lo sé, pero… tenía que verte." Kazuto se acercó para abrazarla contra él.

Tras sentir los brazos de Kazuto rodearla el cuerpo de Asuna se puso rígido. Pensó en alejarlo de ella, pero no tenía el corazón para hacerlo considerando que era obvio que algo lo estaba molestando.

"¿Tuviste una pesadilla?"

Kazuto asintió con un suspiro, al fin alejándose de ella.

"Si, siempre se siente tan real..."

Asuna lo miró preocupada, postrando una mano en su hombro.

"Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí. Pero tienes que irte a casa, Suguha puede preocuparse si se da cuenta que no estás. Además tenemos que ir a la escuela mañana."

Kazuto frunció el ceño y evadió la mirada de Asuna.

"¿Qué punto tiene ir si sé que no te voy a ver ahí?" Kazuto susurró frustrado.

"Sabes que fue decisión de mis padres cambiarme de-"

"¿Y también el prohibirte entrar al mundo virtual otra vez?" Kazuto la interrumpió molesto, causando que Asuna se sobresalta ligeramente. "Te quieren separar de mí y lo sabes. Desde que regresamos al mundo real ya no he visto a Yui y parece que no te interesa… ¡Es nuestra hija!"

Asuna retrocedió un paso temerosa y evadió los ojos de Kazuto.

"Por favor solo vete a casa…" Asuna insistió tímidamente, y antes de que Kazuto pudiera decir algo más cerró la puerta en frente de él.

Asuna se dejó caer contra la puerta hasta que se sentó en el suelo. Contuvo al aliento en un intento de no hacer ni un solo sonido, y cuando al fin escuchó los pasos de Kazuto alejarse suspiró aliviada. Con manos temblorosas buscó entre el bolsillo de su bata y sacó su celular, navegando entre sus contactos en busca del nombre Kirigaya.

' _Vino otra vez. Se acaba de ir.'_

Para su alivio tan pronto mandó el mensaje el contacto de Suguha se mostró como en línea, y apareció la burbuja punteada que significaba que le estaban escribiendo una respuesta.

' _¡Oh no lo siento muchísimo! ¿No hizo nada? ¿Estás bien?'_

' _No pasó nada… solo golpeó mi ventana con piedras.'_

Asuna suspiró tristemente y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su habitación, todo el tiempo pendiente de su celular.

' _Hablaré con él. En verdad lo lamento, gracias por ser tan paciente con él.'_

' _No es nada, sé que no es su culpa.'_

Tan pronto regresó a su habitación Asuna dejó el celular sobre su peinador y se desplomó sobre su cama. Siempre que se encontraba con Kazuto no podía evitar sentirse mal por él, hasta ella podía ver el genuino amor que resplandecía de sus ojos. Pero por más que quisiera ayudarlo lo único que podía hacer era seguirle la corriente.

Según Suguha le había mencionado desde pequeño Kazuto estaba enfermo. Las medicinas eran de ayuda, pero no siempre eran suficientes para mantenerlo en la realidad. Cuando se anunció el NerveGear Kazuto pareció mostrar mucho interés, tanto que sus padres se lo compraron junto con Sword Art Online. Pero después de su primera sesión de juego Kazuto comenzó a hablar frenéticamente de cómo estuvo atrapado por 2 años, de que mucha gente murió, y que tenía que encontrar a su esposa.

Kazuto nunca mencionó su nombre ni describió la apariencia de dicha esposa, pero en el primer día de clases cuando cruzó la mirada con Asuna corrió entusiasmado para sostenerla en sus brazos, agradeciéndole a los cielos de que la logró encontrar.

Suguha le aseguró que Kazuto era inofensivo y se disculpó incontables veces, pero sin embargo Asuna no pudo evitar sentir pena por él, lo suficiente para ayudarlo como pudiera. Sus padres definitivamente no estaban felices tras saber que un adolescente desquiciado estaba detrás de su hija, por lo que inmediatamente cambiaron a Asuna de escuela y de vivienda con la esperanza de mantenerla separada de él.

De cierta manera su estrategia dio resultado, pero aunque le era difícil a Asuna tolerar los abrazos del chico y evadir sus besos a veces deseaba que esos 2 años que Kazuto juraba pasaron juntos en verdad hubieran sucedido. Parecía ser un chico tierno que quería que ella fuera feliz, quizás estar al lado de alguien como él no sería tan malo.

Combatir monstruos juntos, pasar su luna de miel en una cabaña, y hasta tener una hija AI; todo parecía ser de un mundo de fantasía, pero parecía ser un mundo donde podría encontrar la felicidad.


	5. Chapter 5

En toda buena historia donde el príncipe y la princesa se conocen de una manera u otra el amor nace entre los dos. Hay obstáculos que deben sobrepasar y hasta combatir fuerzas que los quieren separar, pero al final del conflicto había una final feliz, y el príncipe y la princesa vivían felices por siempre.

Pero eso era en los cuentos de hadas, no en la vida real. Las princesas reales no eran encerradas en torres resguardadas por un dragón, los príncipes reales no venían sobre un blanco corcel listos para rescatar a su amada, pero sobre todo era raro que una princesa se enamorara de un príncipe en la vida real.

Asuna miró con melancolía la última página del libro que sostenía sobre su regazo.

' _Y vivieron felices para siempre.'_

Con un suspiro Asuna cerró el libro y lo guardó de regreso en su estante. Si tan solo fuera así de sencillo.

Desde que era pequeña Asuna sabía que no iba a casarse con quien ella quisiera. Su hermano mayor iba a ser rey algún día, por lo que a ella le caía la responsabilidad de casarse con un príncipe de otro reino para formar alianzas. Conociendo a sus padres ellos le elegirían un príncipe respetuoso y digno, por lo que la idea no le molestaba tanto.

Así que desde que era pequeña se le presentó oficialmente al príncipe Sugou, el príncipe del reino vecino que era mayor que Asuna por varios años. La primera impresión fue buena para Asuna, Sugou fue educado con ella y parecía agradable, casi ni se podía sentir la diferencia en sus edades. Mientras ambos crecían siguieron viéndose regularmente hasta llegar a ser amigos, y cuando Asuna cumplió 18 años se comprometieron.

Aunque no era el final feliz de un príncipe y una princesa enamorados Asuna pensaba que ese sería un final decentemente bueno para ella. Tan pronto se comprometieron Sugou cambió de estadía al castillo donde vivía Asuna, y la chica estaba ilusionada de ver a su buen amigo más seguido de lo normal para conocerlo aún mejor.

Pero algo salió terriblemente mal. Asuna no podía explicarse por qué, pero desde que Sugou se mudó con ella él se volvió inusualmente violento, y era solo cuando se encontraban los dos a solas.

Sugou comenzaba a ser más hostil, sus palabras se volvieron frías y agresivas, y hasta a veces recurría a agredirla físicamente. Asustada y confundida Asuna siempre preguntaba qué le ocurría, qué pudo haber sucedido para hacerlo enojar de tal manera, y para su horror él siempre respondía que era su culpa.

Sentada en su cama a mitad de vestirse Asuna miró con tristeza los moretones que cubrían sus piernas y abdomen. Sugou siempre la golpeaba en lugares donde nadie podría ver las heridas, y aunque había pensado en decir algo a sus padres temía poner en riesgo la posible alianza que saldría de su futuro matrimonio. Su reino y su gente era más importante, tendría que soportar ese dolor por su cuenta y asegurarse de que nadie se enterara. Sin embargo la persona que ella menos quería que se enterara estaba empezando a sospechar.

Hubo un toque a su puerta, y Asuna se sobresaltó y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente al saber quién era.

"¿Alteza? El príncipe Sugou la está esperando para cenar."

"¡Y-Ya voy Kazuto!"

Desde afuera Kazuto escuchó como Asuna corría de un lado a otro apresurada, hasta que sus pasos se aproximaron a la puerta y la abrió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Perdón por la tardanza, estoy lista." Asuna rio entre jadeos.

Kazuto arqueó una ceja confundido y suspiró preocupado, acercando su mano al rostro de Asuna para reacomodar un mechón de cabello que se salió de lugar.

"¿Todo en orden? Estos últimos días has estado muy… alterada."

"Estoy bien." Asuna asintió con la cabeza, comenzando a caminar camino al comedor.

Asuna odiaba que de todas las personas a la que le tenía que mentir de esa manera era a su mejor amigo.

Kazuto la siguió diligentemente con una suficiente distancia entre los dos. Como caballero personal tenía que cuidar de Asuna día y noche, pero se aseguraba de hacerlo respetando su espacio personal.

Mientras ambos caminaban en silencio Kazuto decidió observar a Asuna con mayor atención. De nuevo como los últimos días Asuna había decidido usar un vestido largo que cubría hasta sus tobillos, su cabello estaba recogido con una peineta y usaba un par de tacones que hacían juego con su vestido. Se veía linda, pero algo en su andar daba la impresión de que estaba nerviosa.

Asuna se detuvo en frente de la puerta al comedor, y Kazuto se apresuró en abrírsela, cediéndole el paso con un cordial ademán de su mano.

La mesa ya estaba servida, y esperándola con una sonrisa estaba Sugou ya sentado.

"Te ves preciosa esta noche Asuna." Sugou la saludó.

"Gracias." Asuna respondió tímidamente, tomando asiento en la silla al lado de Sugou que Kazuto sacó para ella.

"Puedes dejarla en mis manos Kirigaya." Sugou dijo arrogantemente. "Puedes retirarte."

Kazuto miró con desdén a Sugou, prefiriendo no decir nada y solo inclinarse cordialmente. Vio a Asuna una vez más antes de salir del comedor de mala gana, y cerró la puerta detras de él. Tendría que esperar de nuevo a que Asuna saliera, pero siempre que la dejaba sola con ese sujeto no se sentía tranquilo.

Como todas las noches anteriores Kazuto se recargó contra la pared afuera del comedor, y cerró los ojos pacientemente mientras esperaba a que la velada de esos dos terminara.

Pasaron los minutos y un poco antes de lo esperado súbitamente la puerta se abrió bruscamente y Kazuto abrió los ojos alterado al ver a Asuna apresurándose por regresar a su habitación.

"¿Asuna?" Kazuto preguntó confundio corriendo tras ella. "¿Asuna sucedió algo?"

"Tengo sueño." Asuna respondió cortante, sin molestarse en voltear a ver a Kazuto o esperar a que la alcanzara.

¿Quién lo creía? Era obvio que estaba mintiéndole. Algo había ocurrido.

Frustrado Kazuto corrió tras ella y la detuvo del hombro, girando su cuerpo para que lo volteara a ver. Estaba a punto de reprocharle que no podía salir corriendo así como si nada sin él escoltándola, pero se detuvo en seco al notar que el cabello de Asuna ya no estaba recogido detrás de su cuello, pero caía en frente de su pecho cubriendo parte de su cuello.

Asuna miró consternada como Kazuto acercó su mano y movió a un lado su cabello, su mirada rápidamente cambiando de furiosa a preocupada tras revelar la herida fresca que cubría de rosa la piel pálida de Asuna.

"¿Él te hizo esto?" Kazuto murmuró desconcertado.

Asuna evadió la mirada de Kazuto avergonzada, incapaz de mentirle a la cara.

"Fue él." Kazuto dijo anonadado, repentinamente entendiendo todo. "Y no es la primera vez, ¿verdad?"

Una sensación fría lo invadió cuando Asuna empezó a llorar.

¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado pasando eso? ¿Qué tanto le había hecho Sugou a Asuna? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada a nadie al respecto?

Determinado por encontrar respuestas Kazuto tomó la mano de Asuna y la jaló de regreso a su habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y guio a Asuna a la cama para que se sentara, hincándose en frente de ella y sujetando sus manos gentilmente entre sus dedos.

"Asuna por favor, dime la verdad… ¿qué es lo que te está haciendo?"

Asuna apretó sus manos en puños y cerró los ojos temerosa. Quería decirle, en verdad quería hacerlo, pero tenía miedo de averiguar qué haría Kazuto una vez que se enterara. ¿Iría tras Sugou? ¿Iría directamente con el rey y la reina? Lo último que quería era arriesgar el reino solo por su bienestar.

Pero estaba tan asustada, no quería vivir el resto de su vida así.

Sin decir media palabra Asuna se puso de pie, sonrojándose avergonzada mientras empezó a levantar su vestido. Kazuto perdió el aliento ante el repentino cambio de eventos, su corazón latiendo acelerado por la emoción y la aflicción que sentía, pero el conflicto de sensaciones se desvaneció al ver que las piernas de Asuna estaban cubiertas de moretones.

Asuna levantó su vestido hasta a la altura de sus muslos, peligrosamente cerca de que Kazuto viera demasiado.

"Tengo más en el estómago y mi pecho…" Asuna agregó tímidamente.

Había demasiados moretones, demasiados. Horrorizado ante la idea de que por cada uno Asuna fue agredida de manera tan cruel Kazuto sintió como la sangre le hervía. Todo este tiempo ese desgraciado estuvo lastimándola tanto, y a pesar de que él era su caballero no la pudo proteger.

"Maldito…" Kazuto bufó bajo su aliento. "¡Maldito!"

Tropezándose en plena furia Kazuto se puso de pie para correr hacia la puerta, determinado en ir tras Sugou y darle su merecido. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle daño a Asuna? Ese desgraciado iba lamentarlo, definitivamente le iba a borrar esa odiosa sonrisa de su cara.

"¡Espera!"

Asuna gritó y detuvo a Kazuto del brazo.

"¡No vayas Kazuto! ¡No le hagas daño por favor!"

"¡¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo después de lo que te hizo?!" Kazuto bramó furioso. "¡Te está haciendo daño! ¡Tú no mereces eso Asuna!"

Asuna miró tristemente a Kazuto y postró su mano sobre su mejilla para intentar calmarlo. Tras sentir el suave toque de sus dedos Kazuto cerró los ojos y suspiró frustrado.

"Tú no mereces eso." Kazuto repitió débilmente.

"Es lo mejor para el reino." Asuna le susurró tranquilamente.

Kazuto negó con la cabeza, tomando la mano que estaba en su mejilla para sostenerla entre las suyas.

"Pero no es lo mejor para ti… ¿en verdad quieres seguir así el resto de tu vida? ¿Sufriendo por tu cuenta los abusos de Sugou?"

Asuna bajó la mirada indecisa. No, no quería continuar así, pero también quería lo mejor para el reino y todos sus residentes, y para ella ellos tenían prioridad.

Asuna negó con la cabeza.

"Entonces no puedes quedarte aquí." Kazuto dijo aliviado. "Si aquí no puedes tener una vida feliz debes buscarla en otra parte. Y yo… yo iré contigo."

Alzando la cabeza sorprendida Asuna se encontró frente a los ojos de Kazuto que resplandecían esperanzados llenos de determinación. ¿Irse con él? ¿Sólo ellos dos?

"¿Qué?"

"Yo cuidaré de ti, haré lo que sea por hacerte feliz." Kazuto continuó. "Y empezaremos una vida juntos lejos de aquí y de Sugou, dónde tú no tienes que ser una princesa, podrás ser quien tú quieras."

¿En verdad eso era algo que podía tener? ¿Podía no ser una princesa? Si eso fuera posible… podría hacer lo que quisiera, no tendría que estar encerrada en ese castillo, podría ir a dónde quisiera, podría conocer a quién quisiera, y también podría casarse con quien quisiera. Y todo eso lo podría hacer con Kazuto a su lado.

Siempre estarían juntos.

Si Asuna podía estar con Kazuto no necesitaba nada más.

Por primera vez en esa noche Asuna sonrió.

"Sí, iré contigo."


	6. Chapter 6

Mantener un matrimonio en secreto no era fácil, pero Kirito y Asuna decidieron que sería mejor ocultarlo de la comunidad de Sword Art Online. Por supuesto que se lo harían saber a amigos cercanos que pudieran mantener el secreto, pero no tenían idea de cuál sería la reacción si se hiciera saber que uno de los jugadores más fuertes con la habilidad de usar dos espadas y la sub-comandante del gremio más fuerte se habían casado.

Así que tan pronto pudieron encontrar la cabaña ideal en un área pacífica sin muchos jugadores Kirito y Asuna pidieron retirarse de las líneas frontales que buscaban terminar el juego. En esa cabaña podrían disfrutar su luna de miel en silencio sin preocuparse de que alguien los encontrara, y por primera vez en los dos años que llevaban atrapados no tendrían que dormir preocupados de que mañana fuera su último día.

Esa mañana que amaneció nublado Kirito sintió que había clima ideal para salir a pescar al lago, y Asuna que cada día buscaba experimentar con su habilidad para cocinar propuso almorzar pescado ese día con una nueva receta que quería probar.

Tan pronto Kirito se embarcó en capturar el almuerzo Asuna comenzó a preparar la cocina mientras sacaba las ollas y utensilios que iba a necesitar y buscaba en su despensa las especias e ingredientes que pensaba usar.

Navegando entre su inventario compartido con Kirito Asuna fruncía el ceño frustrada al darse cuenta de que le faltaban casi la mitad de los ingredientes. No iba a negar que los últimos días estuvo muy inspirada al preparar la cena, pero no esperaba se le agotaran los ingredientes tan pronto.

"Tengo que ir al mercado a comprar más." Suspiró Asuna derrotada cerrando el menú.

Tras vestirse con su atuendo usual del gremio y equipando su florete Asuna salió de la cabaña en busca de Kirito, quién se encontraba sentado en el césped no muy lejos pacientemente sosteniendo su caña de pescar.

Al escuchar el césped moverse detrás de él Kirito giró curioso para encontrarse con Asuna, y lo primero que notó fue que se había cambiado de atuendo.

"¿Por qué tan formal?"

"Me faltan muchos ingredientes." Asuna sonrió apenada. "Voy a ir al mercado del pueblo Taran en el segundo piso, ahí encontraré todo lo que necesito. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

Los peces no parecían estar mordiendo, quizás no sería mala idea estirar las piernas para variar.

Kirito se encogió de hombros.

"Seguro."

Rápidamente Kirito guardó la caña de regreso al inventario y cambió sus ropas holgadas por la vestimenta negra por la que todo mundo lo reconocía. Tranquilamente los dos caminaron hacia el transportador de ese piso y se desvanecieron en una nube de pixeles.

Instantáneamente aparecieron en el pueblo de Taran, donde podían ver desde donde estaban el mercado zumbado de vida por todas las tiendas.

"Primero vamos por unas especias, hay un puesto muy cerca que tiene de todo." Asuna comenzó a caminar dirigiendo a Kirito hacia la multitud.

Siguiéndola de cerca Kirito guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos y miró con una sonrisa plácida como Asuna veía rápidamente de soslayo todas las tiendas por las que pasaban. Se notaba que estaba tentada a querer comprar otras cosas, pero después de haber gastado tanto en su cabaña no tenían mucho dinero de sobra.

Finalmente deteniéndose frente a un puesto con un NPC alto y musculoso como vendedor Asuna abrió el menú de compra y comenzó a navegar por él tranquilamente, leyendo la descripción de cada uno de los artículos detenidamente.

Hace dos años no lo hubiera creído de sí mismo, pero ese preciso momento acompañando a Asuna al mercado para comprar lo necesario para el almuerzo era la definición exacta de la vida perfecta para Kirito. Eso era todo lo que quería, una vida tranquila que pudiera compartir con la persona más importante para él lidiando con simples situaciones hogareñas día a día. De ser posible Kirito no dejaría que su luna de miel terminara jamás.

"¡Mira! ¡Es la sub-comandante de los Caballeros de la Hermandad de Sangre Asuna!"

Kirito fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos tras escuchar un par de voces masculinas descaradamente apuntar a su esposa. Eran dos sujetos de bajo nivel que no parecían ser la gran cosa, pero Kirito podía distinguir que eran 'admiradores' de Asuna.

Aunque su mente le gritaba que fuera y se interpusiera Kirito no quería llamar la atención o parecer sospechoso. Según todos estaban conscientes Asuna se encontraba soltera y disponible para salir, si daba la más mínima señal de que ellos dos eran más que amigos corría el riesgo de comenzar rumores innecesarios.

De mala gana Kirito decidió vigilar a los sujetos desde una distancia considerable.

"Ah, hola." Asuna sonrió cordialmente pero ligeramente incómoda.

"¿Qué hace una chica de tan alto nivel como tú en el segundo piso?" Uno de los dos preguntó arqueando una ceja curioso.

"Solo vine a comprar un par de artículos, me gusta la selección que tienen aquí." Asuna respondió apresurada, tratando de ignorar a los chicos mientras continuaba buscando en el menú.

"Definitivamente tienes buen gusto Asuna, la selección de por aquí en verdad es buena." El otro chico agregó pícaramente mientras codeaba sugestivamente a su amigo.

"Sí, en serio." Rio el chico concordando con su amigo. "De hecho, si no tienes planes podríamos llevarte a cenar y mostrarte unos uh… _artículos_ muy buenos."

Ante el comentario sugestivo Asuna volteó a ver a los dos jugadores ligeramente perturbada. ¿Pero en qué estaban pensando? ¿Qué no sabían que si quisiera podría darles su merecido por atrevidos? Sin embargo el mercado era una zona segura para los jugadores, y Asuna no quería causar una escena. ¿Cómo zafarse de esos dos sin causar una gran conmoción?

"Ah pues… yo…" Asuna carraspeó incómoda.

"Ah Asuna ahí estás."

Asuna miró detrás de ella y suspiró aliviada al ver a Kirito interponerse entre ella y los dos jugadores.

"¿Ya terminaste? Hay que irnos a esa mazmorra temprano o saldremos muy tarde." Kirito dijo amablemente mientras empujó a los dos sujetos lejos de Asuna.

"¡S-Sí! De hecho ya terminé, vámonos." Asuna rio nerviosamente y siguió a Kirito de regreso al portal de piso, mirando de soslayo como los dos jugadores veían a Kirito con rencor.

Regresando al área verde que les era tan familiar de vigésimo segundo piso Asuna suspiró aliviada tras salir de esa situación sin crear conflicto.

"Gracias por la ayuda." Asuna le dijo a Kirito sorprendida por su sutileza. "Aunque no pude comprar nada… creo que tendremos que ir a otro mercado. Tal vez podríamos ir al del piso-"

"No hay tiempo para eso." Kirito murmuró y tomó a Asuna repentinamente de la muñeca, tomando a la chica por sorpresa cuando Kirito empezó a llevarla con él hacia la cabaña.

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo voy a hacer el almuerzo?" Asuna replicó confundida.

"Comeremos otra cosa." Kirito dijo cortante.

Asuna gimió sorprendida cuando Kirito la empujó delante de él para entrar a la cabaña y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Asuna se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar como Kirito puso el seguro.

"¿Pero qué te suce-" Asuna comenzó a discutir furiosa, pero se detuvo en seco al notar la intensa y determinada mirada que portaba Kirito. Esa mirada la conocía muy bien y solo se podía significar una cosa. "¿K-Kirito?"

Sin decir media palabra Kirito se aproximó hacia Asuna y sujetó su rostro con ambas manos, acercando sus labios a los de ella para besarla agresivamente. Fue un beso rudo, casi enojado, pero sobre todo apasionado.

Kirito detuvo el beso y no dudó en sujetar a Asuna de las piernas para cargarla en sus brazos.

"¡O-Oye!" Asuna chilló sonrojada. "¿A qué viene todo esto?"

"Detesto ver sujetos como esos insinuándose así contigo." Kirito gruñó frustrado al recuerdo. "Y quiero que quede en claro que eres _mi_ esposa."

"¡Te creo te creo!" Asuna insistió mientras pataleaba abochornada. "¡No tienes que probar nada!"

"No me harás cambiar de opinión." Kirito dejó en claro y la besó de nuevo, lentamente llevándola hacia su habitación.

En pleno beso Asuna gimió molesta, pero cuando Kirito la postró sobre su cama para tenerla de bajo de él Asuna suspiró derrotada. Estando así Kirito no iba a escucharla, pero honestamente no le molestaba ver ese lado de él, siempre lograba emocionarla.

* * *

 **Mañana es el último día y es dedicado a Yui! Quise dejar lo mejor para el final así que esperen fluff del bueno! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

"Estuviste maravillosa."

Los brazos de Kazuto la envolvieron suavemente y sus labios descendieron para besar esos cabellos pelirrojos que estaban tan despeinados. Asuna solo pudo sonreír, aún incapaz de recobrar las palabras mientras todo tipo de emociones la invadían.

Asuna rio débilmente mientras un par de lágrimas se formaron en las esquinas de sus ojos. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no podía elegir solo una. Le quería agradecer por haber estado a su lado cada minuto, quería decirle que sin él no lo hubiera logrado, quería decirle lo feliz que estaba, y quería confesarle todo el amor que sentía en ese instante.

Asuna solo pudo pensar en dos palabras.

"Te amo." Susurró felizmente contra el cuello de Kazuto.

Kazuto rio suavemente, tomando el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos y besándola.

"Yo también te amo."

Los dos se separaron y miraron con ternura al pequeño bebé que Asuna sujetaba en sus brazos. Era una niña, una niña increíblemente saludable de cabello oscuro y ojos avellana. Era la viva imagen de sus padres, y Asuna y Kazuto no podían sentirse más orgullosos.

"Es tan pequeñita… pero tan perfecta." Kazuto murmuró cariñosamente.

"Nuestra pequeña Aiko." Asuna sonrió.

Aiko recién había terminado de llorar su primer llanto, pero tras estar contra el pecho de Asuna y ser arrullada por el gentil palpitar de su corazón había caído en un ligero sueño.

"Es hora de que la conozca." Asuna murmuró, volteando a ver a Kazuto con una gentil mirada conocedora.

Kazuto asintió. Inicialmente renuente en dejar a su esposa e hija Kazuto caminó en dirección a la puerta hacia la sala de espera, y regresó casi inmediatamente con un redondo aparato sobre su hombro.

"Yui." Kazuto susurró gentilmente para cerciorarse de que su hija pudiera escuchar claramente.

"Aquí estoy papá." Yui respondió emocionada, la lente de la cámara moviéndose mientras ella inspeccionaba la nueva habitación en la que se encontraban.

"Hay alguien que queremos que conozcas."

Regresando al lado de Asuna Kazuto se hincó ligeramente para que Yui pudiera ver perfectamente bien a su hermana menor.

"Ella es tu hermanita." Asuna la presentó felizmente, descubriendo el rostro de la bebé que era ligeramente cubierto por la manta que la envolvía.

Un resuello emocionado se le escapó a Yui.

"¿Ella es mi hermanita? ¡Es tan linda y pequeña!" Yui musitó maravillada. Al igual que sus padres Yui tuvo que esperar nueve meses para conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia, pero las últimas semanas le habían parecido terriblemente eternas. "¿Cómo se llama?"

"Aiko." Asuna respondió orgullosa, cruzando miradas brevemente con Kazuto.

"Mi hermanita Aiko…" Yui repitió asombrada. "Me gusta cómo se oye."

"Como tu hermanita acaba de nacer puede que no tengamos tanto tiempo para visitarte en ALO Yui." Asuna explicó tranquilamente. "Cuidar a un bebé implica mucha responsabilidad después de todo, pero puedes hablar con nosotros por nuestros celulares cuando quieras."

"¡No te preocupes mamá ya lo tenía todo contemplado! Actualicé mi base de datos con todo tipo de información referente al cuidado de un bebé, desde dieta, higiene y medidas de prevención de enfermedades." Yui confesó emocionada, habiéndose preparado con mucha anticipación a la llegada de su hermana. "De hecho quería pedirles que dejaran esta cámara móvil en la habitación de Aiko para que yo pudiera vigilarla cuando ustedes no pudieran, y si algo sucediera los contactaría inmediatamente."

Kazuto y Asuna se miraron el uno al otro estupefactos. Sabían que Yui estaba emocionada pero no contemplaron que iría tan lejos como para ayudar a cuidar a Aiko. Asuna y Kazuto ya se habían preparado mentalmente para perder muchas noches de buen sueño, pero el saber que Yui estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos los aliviaba inmensamente.

"Por supuesto que puedes quedarte con Aiko." Kazuto rio sorprendido. "Estoy seguro de que le gustará estar contigo."

"¡Genial! Podré cantarle y contarle historias cuando no pueda dormir, podré verla crecer yo misma ¡y nos haremos amigas muy rápido! De hecho ahora que lo pienso no sería mala idea agregar a mi base de datos canciones de cuna, no me sé muchas…"

"Haz lo que tú quieras Yui." Asuna la alentó amablemente antes de bostezar somnolienta.

"Debes estar agotada." Kazuto dijo preocupado mientras postró una mano en el hombro de Asuna. "Tal vez es mejor que descanses."

"Mamá papá tiene razón, dar a luz es un proceso que aunque natural deja exhausto al cuerpo humano sobre todo entre más tiempo tomó el nacimiento. Necesitas dormir para recuperarte del esfuerzo ejercido y al despertar es recomendable tener una comida balanceada para que tu leche tenga todos los nutrientes que Aiko necesita para crecer saludable." Yui agregó objetivamente.

"S-Sí eso haré." Asuna rio suavemente.

Puede que Yui fuera su hija, pero Asuna olvidaba ocasionalmente que también era un AI con disponibilidad a toda la información que el internet podía proporcionar, y definitivamente no tenía la mente de una niña común y corriente.

Tras ver que los párpados de Asuna comenzaban a caer Kazuto se acercó para tomar a Aiko en sus brazos.

"Esperaré a que el doctor venga por Aiko, tú duerme todo lo que necesites." Kazuto dijo con un tono reconfortante.

"Gracias." Asuna sonrió cuando Kazuto plantó un beso en su frente.

Lo último que vio antes de que el sueño la consumiera fue la imagen de Kazuto sosteniendo cariñosamente a su hija en sus brazos mientras Yui la saludaba felizmente.

* * *

 **Y así termina la KiriAsu week! Admito que fue difícil escribir algo nuevo para cada día, pero fue divertido pensar en nuevas ideas y escribir de esta tierna pareja otra vez. Muchas gracias a los que leyeron y por supuesto a todos los que han contribuido a esta lindísima semana, me encanta ver al fandom unirse una vez al año para este evento.**

 **Nos vemos!**


End file.
